


The Galian Alliance Part Two: Many Hands

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An alliance with Galia looks likely, but Jack's not happy about it.





	The Galian Alliance Part Two: Many Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

All in all, it had been a pretty good day.

That is, up until SG-1's arrival back in the gate room of the SGC, whereupon Daniel promptly fell on his face right at General Hammond's feet and passed out.

Predictably, he awoke in the infirmary to find Jack in his habitual position at his side. Jack returned his slightly bleary gaze steadily, his expression betraying nothing.

"Welcome back," Jack said. "You gave us quite a scare."

Daniel struggled to focus thoughts that whirled through images of needles, grinning Goa'ulds, silver kisses and a vague memory of a jealous Jack.

"What happened?" he finally managed to ask, deciding to look for answers to his confusion from an outside source.

"Fraiser thinks it must have been delayed reaction from whatever our newest snakehead friend gave you," Jack told him matter-of-factly. "Apparently, there was an unidentified substance in your bloodstream that had the Doc quite fascinated for a while." He flashed what Daniel thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "She's still not entirely sure what it was supposed to do to you, but she thinks you're going to be fine."

"Well, that's good to know," Daniel threw back with a hint of sarcasm. Then a thought struck him. "I think Jayven must have kept it from affecting me, and then our link was broken when we came back through the Stargate."

It could have been his imagination, but Daniel thought he saw Jack bristle slightly at the mention of Jayven's name. However, when he spoke, his tone was carefully casual.

"What was with that guy, anyway, Daniel?" he asked. "Is that how all the aliens on his planet say goodbye, or what?"

"I really don't have the first clue," Daniel obfuscated. "We never had the chance to discuss Galian culture and customs." He put on his most earnest expression. "I'll be sure to ask him next time I see him."

"Next time?"

At this enquiry, Daniel sat up a bit, all thoughts of teasing Jack suddenly gone.

"Well, yes. We are going to explore the possibility of diplomatic relations with Galia, aren't we?"

A definite shadow passed across Jack's face at this, then he replied, "I expect so. General Hammond wants to set up a briefing about it as soon as you're back on your feet."

Daniel immediately exclaimed, "Let's go, then!" and started to throw off the covers.

"Oh no you don't!" The sharp command was issued from the other side of the room, and suddenly Janet was in their midst. She pushed Daniel firmly back down in the bed, then continued, "You're staying right where you are until I say otherwise."

Jack threw a sympathetic grin in Daniel's direction and, with a jovial "See you later!" he exited the infirmary, leaving Daniel to suffer Janet's ministrations alone.

* * *

The arrival home of what remained of the First Galian Exploration Unit was greeted by much fanfare and a large crowd of both humans and Galaya. However, Jayven knew the joyful welcome would be short-lived. He felt the tension radiating from Mikar as he moved towards those who awaited them, and he stepped close to his friend to offer support.

The official welcoming party was headed up by High Chancellor Elaara Glarris of the Galaya Research and Investigation Consortium, and Supreme Admiral Stoven Dant of the Galian Exploration Centre. 

Mikar came stiffly to attention in front of them and announced in a grave tone, "It is with great sadness that I am forced to report the death by enemy fire of Team Leader Hiran Krand. With his passing, we suffer the loss of the finest officer to serve the Galian Union."

At this formal declaration, the expressions of all those in the room fell, and Jayven felt a wave of sorrow and grief batter against his weakened shields.

Chancellor Glarris made the holy sign before her face and uttered the traditional blessing. "May his spirit watch over us as we continue our endeavours in his name."

A surge of religious fervour combined with the sadness flooding through Jayven, and he felt himself start to sway under the deluge. The edges of his vision began to darken and he was about to lose himself in the emotion, when a pair of hands grasped his shoulders from behind and Katra's voice pulled him back from the brink.

"Jayven? Are you alright?" she asked softly, her concern lending him strength.

"My shields." he muttered, but was unable to continue.

That brief utterance was enough to grab the Chancellor's attention, however, since she immediately stepped forwards and took Jayven's hand. At her touch, he felt her own mental shields extending to encompass him, and suddenly there was blessed silence in his mind as she blocked out the thoughts and feelings of all those around him. He smiled up at her gratefully and managed once more to concentrate on his surroundings.

Admiral Dant spoke up for the first time. "There is much discussion to be undertaken, but it is clear our explorers first need rest and medical care. Commander Ravell, Officer Penthar, if you would come with me, we shall see to your needs before taking your full report. Chancellor, I assume you will be taking Mister Melawei into your care." Chancellor Glarris nodded silently. "We will convene tomorrow for a formal meeting." The Admiral addressed the three explorers again. "I wish it were under happier circumstances, but welcome home."

Jayven was led away, the Chancellor keeping hold of his hand to maintain their link. He exchanged an emotional glance with Mikar and Kat as they parted, knowing they would forever share something nobody else would be able to fully understand.

Jayven followed Chancellor Glarris out in a kind of daze. He felt as if his body was moving of its own volition, without any input from his brain, which was floating somewhere behind him. He was led to a side room, where the Chancellor gestured for him to lie down on a padded platform that extended out from the wall. She then placed her hand on his forehead and stroked downwards, causing him to close his eyes. Her hand resting over his face was cool and soothing, and he felt her feeding him strength through the physical link between them. Sweet, liquid energy flowed into his mind, restoring his reserves and enabling him to rebuild his shields onto their shattered foundations.

Within several minutes, Jayven began to feel himself again, and when the Chancellor removed her hand from his eyes, he smiled up at her in relief.

"Thank you," he said, pushing himself up into a sitting position to face her. He would still need several hours of rest to fully recover his strength, but he now felt able to talk about what had happened on the mission.

Chancellor Glarris regarded him steadily, and said simply, "Tell me."

* * *

Jack sat at the table in the briefing room, awaiting the rest of his team, and General Hammond. Much to everyone's relief, Janet had released Daniel from the infirmary only a short while after he had awakened, and the proposed briefing had been scheduled almost immediately.

Jack was struggling with his feelings about the three people they had met on Ephraz' planet. Mikar he understood and respected as a fellow soldier, and one who had shown admirable leadership of his fledgling team under difficult circumstances. Jack knew only too well what it was like to lose a superior officer in the field and be thrust suddenly into command, and he had been impressed by Mikar's calm and efficient handling of the situation.

Katra was easy to figure out, too - her confrontational manner had reminded Jack of Carter's defensive attitude in the beginning, and he imagined that the trials of being a woman in the military on Galia might be similar to those on Earth. Her suspicion of Teal'c was only natural given their knowledge of the Goa'uld, and her concern for Jayven when he collapsed in the cell had been genuine and heartfelt.

Jayven - now there was the sticking point in the whole set-up for Jack. As a five-year veteran of the Stargate program, and having seen much of the world in the years before that, Jack liked to think that his days of judging people by appearances were over. But the way Jayven looked was downright creepy; the key to trust in Jack's mind was eye contact, but it was impossible to tell what went on behind Jayven's uncanny, pupil-less eyes. Add to that the alien's ability to read minds, and Jack wouldn't hesitate to admit that he made him more than a little uncomfortable. Granted, he had saved Daniel's life, for which Jack was extremely grateful, but there was no telling what hold he might have acquired over Daniel's mind in the process. Not to mention that kiss at the end; it might be that kissing was a much more casual thing on Galia, but Jayven hadn't seemed that tactile with his team-mates. Whatever was decided at the briefing regarding future relations with Galia, Jack meant to keep a close eye on Daniel and try to monitor any further contact he had with Jayven or his people.

Jack's reverie was broken by the arrival of Carter and Teal'c, who were closely followed by General Hammond, and finally Daniel. The latter was carrying a notebook and pen and seemed preoccupied by something written on the pad. He sat down without acknowledging any of the others, only looking up when General Hammond addressed him directly.

"Doctor Jackson, I've already heard an account of the mission from the rest of SG-1. I'd like to hear your assessment of the situation and your thoughts on how we should proceed."

When he spoke, Daniel's expression was serious, but his tone enthusiastic. Despite Jack's misgivings, it was good to see Daniel animated about something. Too often lately, his expertise and interests had been pushed to one side as they focused more and more on military objectives. For Daniel's sake, Jack hoped there would be enough of a military advantage to persuade General Hammond that pursuing diplomatic relations with the Galians was a good idea. That was always assuming they weren't revealed to be evil, mind-sucking aliens who only wanted Daniel for his brain power.

Daniel surprised Jack by actually opening his argument with the military viewpoint. He had obviously learned over the years to present facts in the best way to get what he wanted from the military. 

"The humans of Galia appear to be on a similar technological level to ourselves, but the development of their technology has most likely been affected by their relationship with the Galaya, so it could be of interest to us to find out more about it. More importantly, the Galaya themselves successfully overthrew the ruling Goa'uld on Galia generations ago, which is surely something it would benefit us to investigate. From the little contact I had with Jayven, I firmly believe that the Galians would be willing to share both technology and information. 

"On a more personal level, I would find the opportunity to learn more about how the two races co-exist fascinating, not to mention the fact that they have a working Stargate program. They are enemies of the Goa'uld, they've figured out the gate system independently and, like us, they are exploring the galaxy through it. Their similarities to us suggest we could be friends, and their differences may make them useful allies. In particular, the mental abilities of the Galaya present a significant advantage they have over us, which surely warrants further contact."

General Hammond listened carefully throughout Daniel's speech, nodding in agreement at several points.

"You present a compelling argument, Doctor Jackson," he said when Daniel had finished. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

Carter spoke up. "I'd certainly like the opportunity to find out how they figured out the gate, and what information they have about possible destinations, sir."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson that any race who have defeated the Goa'uld in the past could prove to be formidable allies," Teal'c added.

It seemed to Jack that his kids had all made up their minds, and he couldn't imagine that Hammond would refuse a follow-up mission to make nice with their new friends.

"Colonel?" Hammond prompted, obviously wanting a complete set of opinions before proceeding.

"Oh, I'm with all of them on this, sir," Jack announced, pushing his earlier misgivings aside. "I admit the whole psychic powers thing has me a little wary, but I couldn't say I'm actually suspicious of the Galians' motives. The potential gains on this one outweigh the risk, in my opinion."

Hammond clasped his hands together. "So, it's decided then. I'll recommend that we pursue diplomatic relations with Galia. The only thing that remains is to figure out how to get in contact with them."

While the others were voicing their thoughts, Daniel had gone back to doodling on his pad. Now, he looked up again and declared, "I think I may have a solution to that problem. Jayven said I would know how to reach them when the time was right, and I think I've figured out what he meant." He turned over the top page of the pad and showed it to the others. "I've been drawing this ever since Janet released me from the infirmary." The page was covered in gate symbols, one set of six repeated over and over again on the paper.

"The Galian gate address?" Carter suggested.

Daniel nodded. "That's what I think it is."

Jack felt another twinge of doubt. It was now obvious that Jayven had indeed planted subconscious suggestions in Daniel's mind. Regardless of his intentions, the fact that he had the ability to do that worried Jack, and the way he had singled out Daniel as the secret recipient of this information, rather than giving them the address openly, raised Jack's suspicions. However, he still had no real evidence to justify an objection, so he decided to remain silent for the time being. His decision to keep close tabs on Daniel didn't waver, though.

* * *

"You forged an unprepared bond with an unfamiliar mind. It is no longer a surprise to me that you returned to us with your shields in tatters." Chancellor Glarris spoke seriously but Jayven did not think it was in anger.

"I had little choice, given the situation."

"Of that I have no doubt," she said, her tone softening. "You have never been one to use your powers recklessly, Jayven. But the risk to your mind was great. I am glad your instincts about the strangers were proved correct."

Jayven leaned forward eagerly. "It's more than that, Chancellor. I have never experienced a mind so clear and so strong. The bond I shared with Daniel was one of the deepest I have ever attained, and it was based on the briefest of touches. I remained in contact with his thoughts despite great distance between us - the link was only broken when I stepped back through the Portal. And the successful manipulation of the door mechanism using an image taken from his memory was something I had never considered possible before."

The Chancellor smiled at his enthusiasm. "I agree there is much to discuss with the Consortium concerning your experience with this Daniel Jackson. However, there will be time for that later. I sense your friends outside. They are anxious for your wellbeing and I believe it would be wise to allay their fears. We will speak more of this when you are fully rested."

With that, she turned away and left the room, her departure heralding the eager entrance of Mikar and Katra.

Katra crossed straight to Jayven's side and placed a friendly hand on his arm. "It's great to see you're alright, Jay," she said warmly. "You had us worried - what happened back there?"

"It has been a long time since the Galaya have used our minds in situations of great stress or danger," Jayven told them. "And forming a link with a non-Galian proved more taxing than I expected. I, and the others who would wish to travel through the Portal, will have to learn to strengthen ourselves further and develop new skills if we are to be of use to you as members of your units." He sighed. "I predict many meetings with the Consortium and revised training sessions ahead for me."

Mikar stepped up behind Katra and looked down at his friend seriously. "Taxing isn't the word I would use to describe your bond with the Tau'ri Daniel. What was all that about when we parted?"

A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of Jayven's mouth. "It's called a kiss, Mikar," he teased, "when two people press their lips together to express their affection for one another."

"I'm well aware of what a kiss is," Mikar stated in exasperation, "and you are well aware of what I meant. What in the name of the spirits possessed you to kiss a human?"

Jayven sobered, judging that now was probably not the best time to torment his friend. He wasn't surprised at Mikar's reaction - sexual contact between humans and Galaya was unheard of, since the two species were incompatible on several levels. They would no more consider a relationship with one another than they would with an animal.

"Suffice to say there was a sorrow in Daniel's heart that I thought to alleviate by my actions. Any further detail than that would violate the privacy of his mind."

Katra spoke up in support of Mikar's disapproval. "That's all very well, Jay, and we would never expect you to betray anyone's thoughts. But the Tau'ri do not know our ways, and it could be that such an action may create false expectations in Daniel. Galayan charisma is very powerful, and a stranger could easily misunderstand your intentions."

Jayven bristled slightly, upset that his friends should suspect him of acting thoughtlessly. "Do you not think I made my motives clear to him? Even if I had not, there is no fear that he would ever harbour an unhealthy desire for me. What passed between myself and Daniel is not for you to know, but trust that I have done no harm, raised no expectations, and in no way endangered our future relations with the Tau'ri."

Mikar's interest was piqued by this statement, and he let the subject of the kiss drop. "You believe they will seek us out, then?" he asked.

"I do not believe, I know it," Jayven told him. "I gave Daniel the knowledge he will need to find us, and they are a curious people, much like ourselves. I think they will prove firm friends to us in the future, and I await their arrival eagerly."

"As do I," Katra agreed. "I feel as if our first meeting was constrained by the circumstances, and I'd like to have the chance to start again on a proper footing."

Mikar brought them back to practicality. "In the meantime, we should probably get some rest. We've got a lot of information to report tomorrow, and the possible arrival of the Tau'ri will only make things even more hectic."

* * *

Since their return to the SGC, Daniel hadn't had much time to think about what had happened on the mission. It seemed that, while he was unconscious, the Tok'ra had collected all the information they had gathered from Ephraz' lab, with a promise to share any pertinent discoveries that were made from it. This meant that SG-1 were free to pursue their friendship with the Galians, and also that Daniel had nothing to work on after the briefing was called to a halt.

He wandered back to his office anyway, to think about what he might need to take with him to Galia if they were given clearance to go the following day. But now that he had some time to himself, he found himself dwelling on the last thing Jayven had said to him.

You waste yourself yearning after one who is oblivious to your charms or your interest.

The presence of Jayven in his mind was the most intimate thing Daniel had ever experienced, and yet it had not left him with any residual desire towards the alien. Despite the fact that Jayven had probed Daniel's innermost thoughts, the bond had been neither intrusive nor emotionally intense, merely protective and reassuring. Rather than imposing his own thoughts on Daniel's vulnerable mind, Jayven had simply held up the hidden feelings for Jack, for Daniel to scrutinise for himself, and then acted in an attempt to aid their fulfillment. The result was that the idea of Daniel as an object of sexual desire had been forcibly presented to Jack without any danger of Daniel's feelings being revealed in the process, while Daniel had been forced to acknowledge those feelings to himself more consciously and then pushed in the direction of seeking their requital.

It was a great deal to think about, and Daniel couldn't help but wonder how the situation would be further affected by his seeing Jayven again. No matter that their errand was the establishment of official relations between Galia and Earth, Daniel instinctively knew that the subject Jayven had broached at their parting would not be ignored at their reunion. And having a telepathic link with the alien would make it all the more simple to discuss things without anyone else overhearing them-- the most important 'anyone else' of course being Jack.

Daniel still had absolutely no idea what might be going through Jack's mind with regard to the whole alien-kissing incident, although he was fairly sure from observing Jack's behaviour since, that it was at least playing on his mind for some reason. Whether that reason was simple surprise or something more, Daniel had yet to discover.

"Hey."

Daniel looked up, startled, to see Jack leaning casually in the doorway.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just thinking." The unexpected appearance of the object of his desire had flustered Daniel, and he looked down at his hands, unable to maintain eye contact with Jack.

The older man stepped into the room, crossing to the bookcase and picking up one of the smaller artifacts that stood there.

"Thinking about what?"

Daniel replied honestly. "Galia, the mission tomorrow, what might happen when we get there."

Jack fiddled with the piece of carved stone in his hands, seemingly just as unwilling to look at Daniel.

"I've been thinking about that, too," he said, then stopped.

"And?"

There was a pause, then Jack looked up suddenly, his expression guarded.

"And what?"

Daniel used Jack's apparent uncertainty to turn the tables of the conversation on him, making it about Jack's thoughts and feelings, rather than his own. "Conclusions? Theories? Expectations? Concerns? You know, the things that usually result from thinking?"

Jack smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, I don't know if I came up with anything as concrete as all that - after all, I'm not as practised at the whole thinking thing as you are."

Daniel didn't know what to make of that, so he made a snap decision to take the bull by the horns.

"Did you have something in particular you wanted to say, Jack?" He made sure his tone was sincerely interested rather than dismissive, since he didn't want to drive Jack away.

Unfortunately, the plan didn't work. Jack replaced the artifact in the exact spot from which he'd removed it, and said, "Uh, nope. Just wanted to make sure you went home at a decent hour. Big day tomorrow." Then he turned and exited the room, leaving Daniel more frustrated and bewildered than ever.

* * *

The following day, as he had predicted, Jayven found himself in an endless round of meetings, telling the story of their mission over and over again. First, he attended an official briefing before the highest ranking officers of the Galian military, at which he, Mikar and Katra were questioned closely with regard to Ephraz' forces and defences. Then, they were each interviewed by Galian journalists, with a focus on their personal feelings about the mission, since this was deemed what the public would most want to know.

After that, Mikar and Katra were released, but Jayven still had to appear before a gathering of the Galaya Research and Investigation Consortium, who wanted to know every detail regarding his bond with Daniel and the use of his mind while on the mission. He had just finished describing their combined attempt to open the door of the cell, when an alarm sounded throughout the room, alerting them to the fact that the Portal had been activated from the other side.

Jayven glanced at Chancellor Glarris, asking silent permission to leave the meeting and, at her nod, left his chair and headed for Sub Level Two. When he reached the Portal Chamber, he found everyone in a state of extreme excitement. In living memory, the Portal had never been activated from the other side - except upon their arrival home the day before, so this was a momentous occasion.

Admiral Dant acknowledged Jayven with a brief nod at his entrance. "So, Mister Melawei, will this be your Tau'ri friends coming to wish us a bright day?"

Jayven smiled in return, noting Mikar and Katra in the background with expressions of breathless anticipation on their faces. "I would expect so, Admiral," he replied.

As the last word passed his lips, the waters of the Portal broke apart, and a bulky, metal object emerged from behind them. It rolled on its wheels to a spot just in front of the Portal and stopped, a square attachment at the top swivelling round as if taking in the scene.

Chancellor Glarris entered the room, obviously having made her way there in a more sedate manner than Jayven, and so was in time to hear the voice that emanated from the strange device.

"People of Galia, my name is Daniel Jackson, and I send you greetings from the planet Earth. We are eager to take up an invitation extended to us by your First Exploration Unit, and ask leave to visit you, with a view to building relations between our two worlds."

As Chancellor Glarris and Admiral Dant exchanged pleased glances, Jayven thought how good it was to hear Daniel's voice again. He found himself eager to explore their bond further, to test its strength and its limits. Ordinarily, a telepathic link would fade after a certain period of time, or when the participants reached a certain distance from one another, and would have to be re-established by further physical contact. With Daniel, the link had only been broken by passage back through the Portal, so Jayven decided to try something. Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing and extended his thoughts towards the Portal.

Daniel, it's Jayven. Can you hear me?

He felt an immediate wave of pleased surprise, from what he clearly recognised as Daniel's mind, and a hesitant response followed soon after.

Jayven! I'm glad you're there. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

There was no chance for them to 'speak' further, as Admiral Dant stepped forward to address the Tau'ri device, but Jayven felt his excitement at what might lie ahead increase in intensity.

The Admiral spoke formally. "On behalf of the two peoples of the Galian Union, I, Supreme Admiral Stoven Dant, would like to express our gratitude to you, the Tau'ri, for your assistance to our operatives. You are most welcome on Galia, and we hope the spirits will bless the forging of a great alliance between our worlds. We await your arrival with gladness in our hearts."

"Admiral Dant, I thank you for your graciousness," Daniel replied in a similar tone. "There is one thing I would ask before we make our journey into your presence. As you have no doubt heard from Commander Ravell, one of our number is a Jaffa warrior, who has joined us in our fight against the Goa'uld. We have been told some of your history, and would not wish to offend you in any way, so I would ask your permission for the warrior Teal'c to accompany us on our visit."

Admiral Dant nodded gravely, and Jayven breathed a sigh of relief at his response. "I appreciate your respect for our past, Daniel Jackson. We have indeed been told of Teal'c, and his allegiance to your world. We would not wish to be seen as a people of false prejudices, and we welcome him to our world along with the rest of you."

"Thank you, Admiral. I look forward to meeting you in person momentarily."

As the conversation drew to a close, Jayven felt the buzz of anticipation in the air. This was indeed a great day on Galia, and he knew many of those in the room would be telling the story of the Tau'ri arrival to their families for many years to come. At the moment, though, he thought the first testing of The Barrier was probably most prevalent in everyone's minds as they watched the shimmering surface of the Portal with interest.

* * *

Daniel snapped off the microphone and turned to look up at General Hammond, who was standing beside him. His face was positively alight with excitement, and Jack couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as he spoke.

"Well, that went pretty well. It was interesting that the Galian Admiral acted as spokesman, since I was under the impression that the Galaya are the superior race on the planet. I could see one other Galaya in the room, besides Jayven - the woman in the formal robes, and I expect she's quite high up in whatever hierarchy they have, but I was surprised that she didn't say anything. What Admiral Dant said about spirits blessing the alliance was interesting, too - I wonder if that's part of a purely human religion on Galia, or if the Galaya subscribe to it, too. What struck me most, though, was that Jayven spoke to me telepathically half way through, which I'm sure wasn't part of their official greeting. He sounded as if he wasn't sure he'd be able to talk to me through a wormhole, but we didn't get a chance to discuss anything properly - I'll be sure to ask him about the link when we get there."

At the mention of Jayven, Jack's hackles rose once more, and he had to fight to keep the sour feeling in his stomach at bay. He grabbed hold of Daniel's elbow and pulled him out of the chair.

"Yes, Daniel, that's all very fascinating. But we don't want to keep the nice folks waiting. Come on, let's go." He nodded to General Hammond, and led Daniel down to join Carter and Teal'c at the foot of the ramp.

Daniel was first through the wormhole, striding up to the gate before the other three had even settled their packs on their shoulders. Carter and Teal'c went next, with Jack bringing up the rear.

He stepped onto Galia to see a large chamber, containing a number of people, all looking up at him expectantly. He spotted Jayven straight away, and consciously stopped himself grimacing at the sight of those creepy, silver eyes. Mikar and Katra were both there, too, but stood off to one side, allowing Admiral Dant and the Galayan woman Daniel had noticed from the MALP transmission to act as their greeting party. The woman had the silver hair and eyes that were indicative of the Galaya but, somehow, on her, they gave the impression of great grace and authority rather than making Jack uncomfortable, as Jayven did.

Though she showed few signs of it, Jack also got the impression of great age, and he decided that Daniel was most likely right about her standing in the community. This was confirmed almost immediately when Admiral Dant introduced her as High Chancellor Glarris of the Galayan Research and Investigation Consortium, although what that meant, Jack didn't have the first clue. He just knew it sounded important.

As Daniel presented each member of SG-1 in turn, Jack found his eyes drawn back to Jayven. The alien was regarding him solemnly, his steady, impenetrable gaze making Jack feel as if it was piercing his very soul. Dragging his attention back to the current proceedings, Jack tried to walk forwards to join the others in the centre of the room, but he was suddenly brought up short by an invisible barrier that would not let him pass.

"What the - " Jack looked up to see expressions of alarm crossing the faces of the Galians, then met Daniel's confused gaze as the younger man turned to see what was wrong.

The Galayan Chancellor moved to stand before Jack, and spoke in a grave tone, her hands raised as if to ward off evil.

"This bodes ill for our proposed alliance. The Barrier can only be crossed by those who harbour no bad feelings towards the peoples of Galia. We thought to use it to make sure of the Jaffa, but instead it is the leader of the party who is denied passage. What explanation for this can you provide?"

Jack found himself unable to formulate a response, merely gaping at the woman in astonishment, leaving Daniel to speak up in his defence.

"Chancellor, Admiral, believe me when I say that we bear no ill will towards you. As you can see, three of us have passed your Barrier without obstruction. The only explanation I can offer is that Jack's natural cynicism and caution are holding him back. He is our leader, and has been so through many dangerous missions. It's part of his job to be suspicious of new situations and calculate possible risks to us when we travel to other planets. I can assure you that he poses no threat to Galia and has travelled here with us in pursuit of peaceful relations between our peoples."

Chancellor Glarris paused in thought for a moment, her silver eyes drilling into Jack. Then she addressed Daniel, but did not turn to face him, instead continuing to look at Jack.

"You know of some of the power of the Galaya. We will permit your Colonel access to our world if he agrees to undergo a mind probe, so that we may be sure he does not conceal some nefarious purpose."

It was at this point that Jack got fed up of everyone speaking about him as if he weren't there. "Now wait just a minute," he exclaimed, holding up one finger in the woman's face. "I'm not having you delving around in my head to satisfy your suspicions. If you can't take our word at face value, then I'm not sure this alliance is such a good idea."

Shock registered on the Chancellor's smooth face, but Daniel was quick to step up next to her and try to appease her. Throwing a vicious glance at Jack, he spoke in soothing tones.

"Forgive Jack his hasty words. On our planet, a person's mind is sacred, and the thought of someone gaining access to it is something that makes us very uncomfortable."

The woman now turned to gaze upon Daniel, her expression puzzled. "But you have shared a bond with Jayven, and you know we treat the thoughts of other with the greatest respect."

"That's true," Daniel admitted, "but I have to admit I might not have been so willing, had the situation not been what it was." A familiar light suddenly appeared in Daniel's eyes, and Jack knew the problem was about to be solved. Sure enough, Daniel turned to Jayven and appealed to him. "Jayven, you have touched my mind, and you have seen my heart. You know I can vouch for Jack, and I know you can vouch for me."

Jayven, in his turn, addressed Chancellor Glarris. "He speaks truth, Chancellor. I trust him, and I trust those with him. Colonel O'Neill is a hard man, but a good one. I do not think the Barrier obstructs him justly. I believe it mistakes his concern for his team for something of darker hue. Let him pass, and let the Tau'ri prove their friendship with future word and deed."

Again, the Galayan woman was lost in thought for a moment. Then, she brought her hands together over her breast. "If Colonel O'Neill is willing to relinquish his weapons to the safe keeping of the Portal Wardens, we will allow him to pass."

"Chancellor, as a token of good faith, we will all give our weapons gladly, to demonstrate our trust in the peoples of Galia." As he spoke, Daniel fixed Jack with a hard stare, impressing upon him the importance of this gesture, no matter that it went against every fibre of Jack's being.

Sighing in resignation, Jack pulled his P90 over his head and laid it on the floor behind him, leaving his zat-gun next to it. Taking his action as their cue, Carter and Teal'c followed suit, though Teal'c looked just as unwilling to give up his staff weapon as Jack was to watch him do it. However, it was likely that, with their powers of mind control and vastly superior numbers, the Galians would be able to overpower them if they really wanted, and nothing much was going to be accomplished while Jack was trapped behind the invisible shield.

When all their weapons had been taken away, Chancellor Glarris swept her arms up over her head, and the air shimmered briefly in front of Jack. He stepped forwards hesitantly and found his passage no longer barred. Exchanging another meaningful glance with Daniel, he moved to join the rest of his team.

* * *

Several speeches, countless introductions and a grand tour later, SG-1 found themselves deep in negotiations with the highest ranking members of the Galian government and miliary and several representatives of the Galaya.

Mindful of the fact that the aliens seemed to establish their telepathic links through physical contact, Jack had managed, through some cunning manouevres, to avoid touching any of them even for the briefest of moments. He had received some dark looks from Daniel in the process, but he decided it was more than worth their hosts thinking him a little strange, in order for at least one of them to remain completely uncontaminated.

The same could not be said for Daniel, who had offered his hand to everyone they met, as if deliberately opening himself to them in an attempt to allay their suspicions. In particular, Jack had noticed Daniel touching Jayven in one way or another no less than five times so far, and each moment of contact between them had ratcheted Jack's nerves up a notch. Mikar and Katra had soon made their excuses and disappeared off somewhere, but the alien had stayed with them throughout their visit, staying close to Daniel and exchanging glances with him often.

Jack didn't know what Daniel had meant about Jayven knowing his mind and heart, but he couldn't imagine it was anything good, and the obvious closeness between the two of them really grated on him. Even now, during talks in which Daniel was playing a major diplomatic role, Jack could see him occasionally catch Jayven's eye. Somehow, he knew they were having a silent and secret conversation between themselves while the talks went on around them, and the knowledge made Jack itch to drag Jayven forcibly away from Daniel and slowly throttle all the life out of those horrible eyes.

As the image came unbidden into his head, Jack was suddenly shocked at the vehemence of his feelings. It was no wonder that the psychic barrier hadn't wanted to let him through. He might pose no threat to Galia as a planet, but he certainly harboured some ill feelings towards one of its citizens. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him; Jayven had been nothing but pleasant and welcoming, and yet, for some reason, he set Jack's teeth on edge.

Jack's attention was brought back to the proceedings as Admiral Dant called for a break, offering the visitors a chance to refresh themselves and partake of some Galian cuisine.

As various people rose from their seats, Jack suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and Daniel yanked him unceremoniously out into the corridor. As soon as the door closed behind them, the younger man rounded on him, his eyes dark with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daniel demanded, his voice dripping with venom.

Jack was dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I **mean**?" Daniel threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Don't you realise that you're jeopardising the alliance with your behaviour? First, you almost got us thrown back through the gate before we'd even said hello - I don't know what weird thoughts were going through that thick head of yours, but there had to be some reason why the Barrier wouldn't let you through. You could easily have rectified that, though, if you'd only been gracious since - but no! You seem to be going out of your way to reinforce all the suspicions our arrival prompted in the Galaya. You've practically leapt out of the way every time one of them has even come near you, and you've been glowering at them all through the meeting. Are you trying to start a war or something?"

Before Jack could reply, the door to the meeting room opened and Jayven stuck his head out into the corridor. "Daniel," he said, his soft voice uttering the name like a caress. "Your absence is noted, and the Chancellor is eager to talk with you. Will you come back inside?"

At the sound of his name, Daniel's entire demeanour changed to one of relaxed pleasure, and he smiled brightly at Jayven, nodding happily. "Just give me a minute, Jay. I'll be right in."

"Alright. We await you."

The moment Jayven disappeared back inside, something deep and primal within Jack suddenly snapped. Now it was his turn to confront Daniel, grabbing hold of the other man's upper arms and almost slamming him into the wall.

"So now it's Jay, is it?" he spat out, his tone gutteral. "What's so special about him?"

Swept away by a roar of emotion that had broken free from somewhere deep in his mind, Jack pressed himself up against an extremely startled Daniel and kissed him, his lips hard and uncompromising, his grip on Daniel's arms vicelike.

After a moment of eternity, Jack broke away again and looked deep into Daniel's shocked gaze. Then he spoke the first words that came into his head.

"So, am I a better kisser than the alien?"


End file.
